embbfandomcom-20200214-history
EMBB Season 1
EMBB Season 1 is the first edition of the popular epicmafia reality show EMBB. The full season including live feed highlights can be found here. Host Twists *During the first week, it was revealed that a hidden power of veto had been put somewhere in the house. Houseguests could search one of dozens of locations once per day. The hidden power of veto was found by Sonia on the very first day, in the bathroom mirror. *At the beginning of week 5, there was a buyback competition that allowed the first four evicted houseguests to compete in the current HoH, with the highest scoring houseguest returning to the game. If the returning houseguest also beat all of the current houseguests, they would win HoH for the week as well. *A Pandora Box appeared in the HoH room during week six. It was opened, and turned the week into a double eviction, where the HoH had to nominate three people. Houseguests had to vote for which player they wanted to save, with the two lowest vote receivers being eliminated. *During week 11, there was a fan poll for viewers to vote for their favorite final 6 houseguest. The houseguest who received the most votes would earn a special advantage. Cjn104 won the advantage with 11 votes. The advantage was the ability to nullify a single eviction vote in one of the next two evictions. 'Memory Wall' 'Weekly Synopsis' Week 1 ''' ''Week 2'' ' 'Week 3 ' 'Week 4 ' 'Week 5 ' 'Week 6 ' 'Week 7 ' 'Week 8 ' 'Week 9 ' 'Week 10 ' 'Week 11 ' 'Week 12 ' 'Week 13 ' 'Week 14 ' 'Finale ' 'The Game ''' Trivia *Cosmo won the most challenges with 6; 4 HoHs and 2 vetoes. *Cammy won the most HoHs with 5. *BobbySmith won the most vetoes with 4. *Surfman was nominated the most times, 6. *Cjn104 was on the block and eligible for eviction the most times, 4. *There were seven unique HoHs, all in the first 7 weeks. *Cammy and Cosmo won the last 9 HoHs consecutively. *Cosmo remained unnominated until the final 3. *Cjn made it to the final 3 without winning a single challenge. Other Notable Events *During Week 10, Sonia rejoined the house after presumedly winning her way back into the house in a challenge. Later in the week, it was revealed that this was false, and she was not rejoining the competition, but instead was a Zingbot. She zinged the final 7 before leaving back to the jury house. *During Week 13, Bebop rejoined the house and was "allowed" to participate in the ongoing HoH competition. However, he did not rejoin the competition but instead got to spend his birthday talking to the final 4 for a day. Notable Punishments *Sonia was forced to wear a burger suit for the entire summer after breaking the rules early on in the game. |} Category:EMBB Seasons Category:Seasons with Evicted Houseguests Returning